1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that navigates a dealer in a game operation input in a roulette game.
2. Related Art
Various table games are known conventionally, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,305, and among the table games, there exists a game genre called roulette games.
In a roulette game device, the player purchases or borrows one or more medals from a medal feeder and starts the game by inserting the medal into the gaming machine. If the player wins the game, a predetermined number of medals are paid out. Therefore, a player who has obtained many medals through this can enjoy the roulette game continuously without purchasing or borrowing new medals.
Here, when a mark (number) arranged on the roulette wheel is selected by a player, the roulette wheel rotates and the ball that has been thrown rolls on the roulette wheel. Then, when the rotation of the roulette wheel slows down and the ball falls into any of the pockets in the roulette wheel, it is determined whether the mark (number) selected by the player and a mark (number) in which the ball is held are matching (winning). Here, when it is determined that the ball is held (win) in a pocket of the same mark (number), medals are paid out to the player at a predetermined rate.